


An Unbalanced Six is Unlucky

by Samayo_Kaze



Series: The Ghost Chronicles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Gen, We're getting into it now folks, just like the others really, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayo_Kaze/pseuds/Samayo_Kaze
Summary: Six is a symbol of balance and harmony. Take that balance away and what's left is a warning.A single choice can change everything.Rex is six and his reflection has unfamiliar eyes.
Series: The Ghost Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771804
Kudos: 15





	An Unbalanced Six is Unlucky

Rex is six and his batchmates are dead.

Six and his world has crumbled into ashes. ~~An explosion without a cause, a squad wiped out.~~

He is **alone**.

Rex is six and ghosts haunts his every step. His every breath. His every nightmare.

Rex is six and he’s slipping.

S̴̨̢͕͉̼͇̫̠̭̣̓͝o̸̲̫̟͉͙͈̺̖̱̒͂̋͑͂̈́̔͐̕͠m̸̡̨̹͍̞͙̥̹̯̌̈́̃͆̒̾ȩ̵̛͚̝͚̺͖͈̔̏̄͘ǫ̷͇̜͔̪̙̪̫̘͚͖͇̇̓͛̏n̷̡̦͈̤̫̜͚͕̹̖͍̅͑̌̐̇̑͝͝ȩ̸̰̪̭̤̗̼̦̻͐̌̾̌ ̵̲̞͍͖͙̪͇̥͙̋̌́͝į̵̗̫̯̙̱̜͚̀̈́̓̃̔̚s̷͈͈̻͖̩̟͔̘̽͂̌̋͛̈́̈́̑̈́͜ ̶̣͎̮̜͉̮͔͇͚̼̥̿̽͛͋̃͂̾̽̅W̸̧̘͎̦̐́͛̏ͅȧ̶̙̳̣͉̦̝t̴̨̫̙̗̫͙͖͛̋c̶̡̯̫̙̮̍̈̊̀̽̾̆̓̕h̴̡̠̥̝͎̖̫͐̓͐͐̄̕͜ͅĩ̶̯͛̎̍̇͌n̴͉͂g̷̼̯̰̹͖̩̼̺̮̬̫͉̅̓̋̍̇̓͐̓͘͠͝.̵̛̻̝̗͔̳̩̮̇̉̈́̏̔̕͜͠ͅ

Ş̶̪̥̤̣̬͇͊̇̆̂o̷̰̔̅̌̑͆̈͋m̵̢̢͚̖̯̼̖͍͕̟͔̳̍͠e̴͖̣͖̹̲̬͇̐o̸͍̙̗̞̫̒͒̐̌̈́̒̒̆̔͌͆n̴͉̂̋̉̔̿͝e̷͎̦̜̯̦͈̟̺͆͠ ̴̨̛̛̪̰̳̫̱͚̟̫̘͔̔̈́̽̄͛̔̚̚͘͠i̵̘̝̼̅͜s̸̛̹̦̝̤͖̞̤͔͕̻̪̒̎̄̑̓̚͠ ̷͈̖̫̭̣̘̦̉̈́̍̇̇̿̋̌͘͝͝͝L̷̜̙͛͗̓͒͋͆̎̕o̴͕̼͔̹̫͖͍̳̍̌͛̽̉̑́ͅö̴̡̢͈͕̻͎̩̼͔̲́́͐͆̉̋͗̒͐͝k̴̛̞̠͋̈̉̿̂͠i̷̩͉̟̩̻̦͉̐̏̀́͆̊̀̚̕ͅn̵̛̲͖͓̠̍̒̐͆̓͌́͆̍g̶͖͕̖̅͂̑͊ͅ.̷̝͈̘̗͓̊͐͑͗́͑͑̈

Rex is not alone. ~~Rex feels alone.~~

Rex doesn’t disappear. ~~He almost wants too.~~

Rex is six, his batchmates are dead, and a ghost watches him silently.

~~The Ghost is anything but.~~

It takes time, takes weeks even, but he **SEES**. Notices strange eyes on him more often, catches flashes of Gold creeping closer into sight. This Ghost is not like the others. Slowly Rex starts to see them. The _vod_ appears in distant reflections, behind increasingly closer barriers.

Until there aren’t any left.

Until it’s the middle of the night and Rex is drowning in his nightmares and silent screams and the Ghost is hovering next to his bunk.

Familiar concern in unfamiliar eyes.

~~Are they truly so unfamiliar?~~

That tilt of a head.

It’s an offer.

Y̵o̵u̴ ̴d̵o̵n̶'̷t̷ ̸h̴a̶v̵e̵ ̷t̵o̴ ̸a̴c̸c̵e̶p̶t̷ ̷i̵t̸.̷

Rex is six and weak and **alone**.

He does.

The Ghost is gone in the morning.

It’s the best sleep he’s had since his brothers died.

~~Something has changed.~~

Rex is six and his reflection has unfamiliar eyes.

~~He doesn’t regret it.~~


End file.
